


Ear Soar

by My_Black_Crimson_Rose6



Series: Filled Prompts [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, I really don't know, Songfic, blame the prompt, first thing that came to mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 18:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6/pseuds/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happens when Annie listens to "I Believe In a Thing Called Love". Your ears may just bleed... just a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ear Soar

**Author's Note:**

> found here: http://snkkink.dreamwidth.org/2722.html?thread=3031202#cmt3031202
> 
> Which it is posted on there too...

 

 **Song:** I Believe In A thing Called Love

 

 **Artist:** The Darkness

 

 **Characters:** Annie, Bertholdt, and Reiner (with mentions of Jean, Eren, Mikasa, Armin, and Marco)

 

\---

 

They were driving to the campgrounds that they all agreed that they would camp out on. The group had to split up into two different vans. One was commandeered by Annie who dumped her backpack filled with miscellaneous things, she pointed to Bertholdt. “You’re gonna be my shot gun,” she had said before pointing to the rest of the people that she was to pile into her van. “Reiner, you’re sitting between Eren and Jean in the back. And your tag alongs can cozy in the middle bench.”

 

And that was how Annie, Bertholdt, Mikasa, Marco, Armin, Jean, Reiner, and Eren contorted themselves into the van.

 

The guitar sounded over the speakers first, and both Annie and Bertholdt made a lunge for the volume. Bertholdt cranked it just as the first line bellowed out, “Can’t explain all the feelings that you’re making me feel!” Both occupants of the front two seats sang, yelled, out the next few lines of the song with wide grins on their faces.

 

Bertholdt was a good singer, he was able to reach (and nearly reach) those cringe worthy notes but Annie… Annie was not. A singer, that is.

 

“I believe in a thing called loooOOOOOOO-holy shit is that ever high- VVVVVEEEE,” Reiner winced teeth grinding at Annie’s screech.  The other’s faces were priceless; the mix between horror and pain would’ve brought tears to his eyes, but the next line with high notes and Annie’s poor attempt at reaching them was making his eyes water just fine.

 

“And this is why I don’t let Annie listen to **I believe in a thing called love** , it’s one of those songs that you can’t hold in. And Annie really needs to hold it in.” Those that weren’t covering their ears nodded in agreement with Reiner. 


End file.
